The Co-Optional Podcast
The Co-Optional Podcast, (formerly known as the TGS Podcast) is a gaming podcast hosted by TotalBiscuit, Jesse Cox and Dodger. The name change came about with the change of name of The Game Station to Polaris. The Co-Optional Podcast happens every Tuesday (Check TotalBuscuit's Twitch page for times). Format The show starts with TotalBiscuit introducing everyone and then everyone talks about what games they have been playing that week. They then go to their first break and talk about that week's news after the break. They then take another break and go onto the host's topics afterwards. Then, they each talk about what videos are coming up and then proceed to tell the listeners what their channels are and they then say their goodbyes. Guests Almost every episode of the podcast has had a guest and the guests of each episode are as follows: #Gunns4Hire #HuskyStarcraft #Myndflame #MuzzaFuzza #Maru the Cat (GIF) #Simon #ZAMoffical #Davis/The Warp Zone #(No Guest) #JonTron #PeanutButterGamer #AngryJoe #HuskyStarcraft and Rosanna Pansino #(No Guests) #The Completionist #Layne Pavoggi #WowCrendor #Josh/Indiestatik #JonTron and PeanutButterGamer #KnightWing01 #ZoocDoesStuff #DaveChaos #(No Guest) #Martyn and WowCrendor #StephenPlays and IndieStatik #PurpleRodri #Felicia Day/Geek and Sundry #Myndflame, WowCrendor and MunchingOrange #ChuggaConroy #Jarrett Cale/Pure Pwnage #JP McDaniel #Yamimash #Lucahjin #BlameTheController #SideStrafe #KnightWing01 #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Randy/ElderGeekDotCom #ImAnderZEL #CinnamonToastKen #The Completionist #ChuggaConroy #Criken #ForceSC2Strategy #TalesOfLumin #TradeChat #Markiplier, Myndflame and WowCrendor #No Guest (until half way through in which Criken Joins) #DMJared and WowCrendor #Angry Joe and Lisa Foiles #ZeitgeistReview #Jwittz #Rurikhan #AzuriteReaction #Caddicarus #DissidiusWasTaken #ItMeJP #Justin/Silvermania (for half the episode) #SmoothMcGroove #WowCrendor #ThatOneVideoGamer #James Portnow #JonTron #Baker Cat (GIF) #Angry Joe #WowCrendor and Dracula Cat (PIC) #(No Guest) #NorthernLion #Sips #Jim Sterling #Boogie2988 Trivia *The show usually lasts from around 2 hours and 20 minutes to 3 hours and 15 minutes. *The shortest Podcast episode was episode 49 which was around 50 minutes because it was the PAX Prime TGS Panel and they were only allowed an hour of their panel. *Episode 49 was also the first time that Criken showed his face in public. *The Longest episode was episode 25 which lasted 3 hours and 43 Minutes with Simon's episode close behind with 3 Hours and 30 minutes. *The only guest to be kicked off the show was Justin of Silvermania who was kicked off due to him not really talking and due to the fact that Justin's roomate called Totalbiscuit an a**hole. *Simon, Martyn and Sips have all been on the show. *From episode 63 onwards, the show was renamed the Co-Optional Podcast. *After the show was renamed to the Co-Optional podcast, TB stopped caring about the guests being from the Polaris network, as mentioned on epsiode 69 when NorthernLion (who is part of the Machinma network) was on the show. *The show was renamed the Co-Optional Podcast due to copyright issues with Gamestation, a line of gaming shops in the UK. *Due to Dodger being on almost every show on Polaris, Polaris is occasionally joked as "Dodger's third channel" on the show. *The podcast is live every Tuesday at Totalbiscuit's twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/totalbiscuit (check his page for times) *2 gifs have appeared to fill the guest space on two different occasions, Maru the Cat apperaed on episode 5 and Baker Cat appeared on episode 65. *Every other episode that hasn't had any guest has had a picture of Teemo, one of Totalbiscuit's chinchillas. *Episode 68 was the Co-Optional podcast panel at PAX Prime so there was no guest. Category:Podcast Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Polaris Category:Simon Lane Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Sips Category:DaveChaos Category:TotalBiscuit